


Saturday

by AngelicaSatan



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Chandler Bing, Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mostly just heartwarming Fluff, Supportive Joey, TOW Nana Dies Twice, The tiniest teeniest drop of angst, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaSatan/pseuds/AngelicaSatan
Summary: What if Chandler was Bi and comfortable enough to take Shelly up on her proffered date in The One Where Nana Dies Twice
Relationships: Chandler Bing/ Lowell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Saturday

“Hey Gorgeous, how’s it going?”

“Dehydrated Japanese noodles under fluorescent lights, does it get better than this?”

“Question: you’re not seeing anybody, are you? Because I met somebody who would be perfect for you.”

“Ah, you see perfect might be a problem. Had you said co-dependant or self-destructive…”

“Do you want a date Saturday?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. He is cute, he’s funny, he’s super sweet, and I think you two would be great together.”

He’s a he. Interesting. Not really a problem, but it’s not like Chandler was shouting ‘I’m bisexual’ from the rooftops.

“Not that it’s a bad thing really, but what is it about me that made you think…”

“Oh! Are you not! Way to-”

“Oh no, I am. It’s fine. I’m just not really… out about it, so to speak.”

“Oh! Whew. Okay then. I’m not sure what it is specifically, you just have a… quality I suppose,” Shelly replied gesturing to Chandler’s entire body.

“Here I was, worried you were going to be vague about it.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. So… Saturday?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Okay, so he has a date for Saturday. And said date is a guy. Chandler had half expected to begin panicking as soon as he returned to his cubicle, but he wasn’t. Maybe he had come to terms with this. Sure, college experiments had left him with no doubt in his mind that he swung both ways, but this was a little different than picking up a guy at a bar for one night. Plus: Shelly knew, and had figured it out all on her own. Which leaves him with no way of knowing who else knew.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure he cared much if anyone else suspected. He wasn’t about to come out and confirm it right away. Maybe if the date on Saturday goes well. He’ll cross that particular bridge when he comes to it. But right now, he’s fine really. The one person who knows for sure doesn’t think of him any differently.

That, in itself, was an odd thought. He used to panic at the very idea someone might think he’d be remotely interested in guys. He’d been secretive and defensive and, admittedly, a little bit offensive in his attempts to avoid those associations. He could admit now that a large portion of that was about his father, but that didn’t change the fact that it was true. So, what changed? Why wasn’t he panicking now?

Maybe it _was_ the fact that Shelly had come at the situation assuming it was true and offering a date. The fact that it was _so_ okay that it could be approached with the same attitude as setting him up with a female friend would have been. The entire situation was so much a none issue that it was legitimately comforting. Would everyone else take it in stride though?

Okay, so maybe he’s a little nervous about the idea of telling his friends. He’d never told anyone. Admittedly, he hadn’t really had any long-term relationships with men, so it didn’t really feel necessary. Maybe he should have. Who knows how they’ll all react? Especially with how long he kept it hidden.

Okay. No point in worrying about that yet. For all he knows, the date on Saturday will go terribly and none of this will matter anyways. Best to keep it to himself until there was a reason. Yeah, ‘cos that’s worked out for him so well so far. Eh, the last thing he needs is to add stress to the existing issues of first dates. He’ll figure everything else out later.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chandler was stopped in his hurry out the door by Joey leaning against the counter. “Hey! Where you heading off to looking all dressed up? You got a date?”

“Yeah. Shelly from work set it up.” Chandler nodded while smoothing out his tie.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Chandler shrugged. “I forgot, everything’s been so hectic with Monica and Ross that it slipped my mind until this afternoon.”

Joey nodded his acceptance before turning back to his sandwich. “Where you two going?”

“Just Sorrentino’s.”

“Nice. Good call. Your pick?”

“Yeah.” Chandler looked at the clock above the stove and panicked briefly. “I gotta go. See you later Joe.”

“Good Luck.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Chandler.”

“Hey Lowell.” Chandler smiled as he walked over to the waving man. “How’s it going?”

Lowell chuckled and glanced down at his feet before answering. “Pretty good, pretty good. I’m not going to lie I wasn’t entirely sure you’d show. When Shelly said who she was setting me up with I laughed her off and told her you were straight.”

“Yeah, I can see how that would be a turn off.”

“So, you’re gay but closeted and overcompensating?”

“Nah, I’m bisexual and desperate and overcompensating.”

“That… makes much more sense.”

“Is… is that going to be a problem for you?”

Lowell shook his head immediately and took Chandler’s hand. “Not at all. I don’t care who you’re attracted to as long as I have a shot.”

“Oh, you definitely have a shot.”

“Shall we order some dinner?”

“Lets.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Did your roommate really?” The rest of the question was lost to laughter.

“Yep, whole head inside the turkey. I have no idea how he managed it; he doesn’t exactly have a small head. It took hours to get it off.”

“That takes dedication. Are you sure he’s not gay? Because I’ve seen some gay men fit some pretty big things in some pretty small holes.” Chandler laughed and shook his head. “Right. Womanizer. Maybe he’s bi too, and kinky.”

“Kinky I believe. Kinky would make sense.”

“No chance with bi?”

“He could be, I don’t know. I’ve met a lot of his morning afters and they’ve all been women, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. He’s only ever met girlfriends of mine so who knows really.”

“That’s fair. Have you told him? Or any of your friends?”

“No. It’s not like I’ve told them otherwise, I just haven’t confirmed or denied their suspicions. I haven’t really had cause to. I’ve thought about it but between my dad, Ross’s ex-wife, and all the questions I’ve just never really gotten up the nerve. I figured it didn’t really matter since I haven’t had a long-term boyfriend.”

“The nerve part: I totally get. 100%. I also get the questions part, especially with being bi, and having a significant other to introduce certainly helps. I’m not sure what your best friend’s ex-wife has to do with anything though.”

“She’s a lesbian. Figured it out after they were married. Divorced him to be with her lesbian life partner. I’m worried he might take it poorly.”

“That makes sense, actually.”

“I take it your friends all know?”

“Yeah. I came out in college. Lost a few but kept the important ones and that’s what matters. I definitely waited until I had a boyfriend to introduce to tell most of them. I wanted to be sure.”

“So: it went well?”

“Mostly. Like I said: I lost a few friends who didn’t really get it, but I don’t think keeping them would have been worth it in the long run. My father doesn’t speak to me anymore but he’s an asshole so I’m not sure I care.”

“I don’t speak to my father anyways, though for different reasons.”

“Then you’re already half-way there.”

“True, true. Now I just need to alienate a couple of friends and I’ll be an officially licensed gay.”

“Don’t worry. The requirements use the word ‘peers’ so you can just alienate a co-worker or barista.”

“Could it be any easier?”

Lowell paused in front of a building. “Well, this is me.”

“Nice building. Nice part of town too.”

“It is. Rent’s pretty cheep and no one bats an eye when I bring men home.”

“That’s good. Always good to feel comfortable where you live.”

“It is. So… I know there’s a chance I might see you Monday at work but that seems a little too low probability for me. You want to see a movie with me. Say, Thursday?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

While he wasn’t entirely sure which of them actually initiated the kiss, Chandler was absolutely certain he wanted a repeat. Kissing a man repeatedly on the front doorstep of his building wasn’t really something Chandler had done before. He didn’t really do that with women either. Kissing people repeatedly on the front step of their building, particularly on a first date, was simply not something Chandler normally did. But this? This was genuinely nice.

“I’ll call you so we can pick a time?” Lowell sounded as out of breath and disoriented as Chandler felt. Score.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“See you soon Chandler.”

“Have a nice night Lowell.”

And he did not stop smiling the whole way home.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Date went well?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re smiling at the fridge like it’s full of naked chicks covered in money.”

Okay, maybe he was smiling like a lunatic, but this was the best first date he’d had in forever. “It was great. We have so much in common. We talked all night.”

“Couldn’t have gone that great if you’re already home.”

“I may already be home, but I’ve already got another date for Thursday.”

“That quick huh? Must be serious.”

“It could be.”

“How was the kiss?”

“So good it required repeating immediately.”

“Way to go dude. So, what’s this girl like?”

Pause. Palpable pause. It could probably pass for dreamy thought. Or he could just come out with it. Ha. He can do this, right? Joey would be cool about it. Joey’s a cool guy. He’s one of Chandler’s closest friends. He told Chandler he was cool with the whole ‘gay thing’ when he moved in. He’d still be cool with it now.

“He’s really cute and funny and nearly as sarcastic as me, which is a miracle in and of itself.” Yeah, blurt it out before you can second guess yourself. Good call.

“That’s good. Sounds like you really like this guy. What’s his name?”

“His name’s Lowell, I work with him. Well, he works in a different department on a different floor, but same building, so…”

“Sorry for assuming it was a chick.”

“Well, it’s not like I’d given you any evidence to the contrary. Thanks for not freaking out.”

“Why would I? You’re my best bro, and there’s nothing wrong with dating guys.” Joey shrugged then shifted to the expression that usually signified he was puzzling something through. “So are you gay or?”

“I’m bisexual.” Faced with Joey’s blatant confusion he clarified, “I swing both ways.”

“Ohhhh. Okay. That makes sense. Have you dated other guys before?”

“I’m about as hopeless with men as I am with women, honestly.” Joey chuckled and nodded knowingly. When he paused and looked a little conflicted, Chandler rescued him once again. “You can ask. It’s okay. It’ll be good practice for everyone else.”

“Okay. First question: who else have you told?”

“You, Shelly, and Lowell are the only ones who know.”

“Why did you tell Shelly before you told me?”

“I didn’t really. She thought I was gay when she offered to set me up on a date with Lowell. I couldn’t really accept said date without confirming that I did, in fact, date men.”

“Good point.” The hurt look disappeared completely from Joey’s face. “How did you figure out you were into dudes?”

“Got black out drunk one night in college and woke up naked next to another guy. Panicked about it for a couple weeks. Then I ran into the same guy at another party, stayed significantly more sober, still woke up next to him the next morning. Being able to remember the night made it significantly easier to come to terms with it.”

“That makes sense. How did you know you were bisexual after that?”

“Well, I knew I liked women already. That gave me confirmation that I may also like men. So, I checked out a book or two in the library and found the word that fit.”

“Are you gonna tell everybody else?”

“Yeah. At some point. I just have to figure out how. Plus, I don’t want to give Ross and Monica too much more to think about while they’re mourning, so I’ll probably give it a bit after their grandmother’s funeral before I drop this on them. Especially since I kept it from both of them for so long.”

“Speaking of, why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I wasn’t ready.”

“What changed?”

“I’m not sure. The fact that Shelly assumed I was into men and was so okay with it she was ready to set me up on a date helped. I guess I had to realise it wasn’t as big a deal as I’d built it up to be in my head. I’d always associated coming out with my parent’s divorce. The fact that the date with Lowell went so well is definitely part of it too.”

“I guess that makes sense. Alright, you wanna tell me more about this date or do you wanna watch some TV?”

“TV sounds good.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A couple weeks later Chandler was still thinking about the last thing Joey said before they both went off to bed. “You let me know when you’re ready to tell everyone else and I’ll support you. Until then I’ll keep it to myself.” “Thanks Joe.” “Any time dude, I love you man.” “I love you too Joe.”

The funeral had been a week ago, and the wake had been interesting briefly, but Monica and Ross were starting to be okay again. So, that was good. But now, he was running out of excuses. Joey had been nothing but supportive, which was great. And the dates he’d had with Lowell in the interim had been amazing. It was going great. It was getting serious.

The date tonight is going to be interesting. They’re going to double date with Joey and his newest girl Cathy. It’s a big step. Somehow, he’s not actually worried. It’s weird. It just feels okay.

“Lowell, this is Joey, Joey, Lowell.”

“So, I hear you can fit your entire head inside of a turkey.” And with that the evening starts laughing.

“I’ve been known to, once upon a time. I hear you may actually work an even more boring job than Chandler, how are things in financial services.”

“It’s like Mardi Gras without the balloons and papier-mâché heads. Definitely more exciting than data processing; I’m impressed Chandler makes it through the day without falling asleep at his desk.”

“I don’t. The trick is just to sleep completely upright with your hands still on the keyboard. Oh, and being an exceptionally light sleeper. That helps.”

“Ah. That’s what I’m missing. I’m too heavy of a sleeper. I guess I’ll have to work on that.” Lowell put his arm around Chandler’s waist as they made there way into the restaurant.

“Oh, hey Cathy. Chandler, Lowell, this is Cathy.” Joey introduced his date as he put an arm around her. “Cathy, these are Lowell and Chandler.”

“Nice to meet you Cathy.” Lowell reached out with his free hand to shake hers.

“How are you?” Chandler matched the gesture.

“I’m great. It’s so nice to meet both of you.”

“Let’s get a table then, shall we?”

They’re led to their table and order their drinks before Lowell takes his arm off Chandler to read his menu. Yeah, this is nice. It must show on his face because Joey smiles at him like he’s proud of him and Chandler can’t help but be a little proud of himself too.

“So, what are you going to get babe?” Lowell looked up and over from his menu. “’Cos I’m stuck between the catfish and the chicken parmigiana.”

“Ooh. Both good choices. The catfish is great here. I’m going to get the porkchop myself.”

“How long have you two been dating?” Cathy asked, smiling across the table.

“Couple weeks.” Had it really only been two weeks? They’d been on five dates in that time. There’s no way it was only… yeah no, two weeks to the day. It was the Saturday before last when they’d gone to Sorrentino’s. Wow.

“You two are so sweet. How could you possibly have been together for so little time?”

“Well, you know, time flies when you’re having fun.”

Lowell chuckled and grabbed Chandler’s hand. “Is fun my new nickname?”

“I suppose it could be.”

“Nope. That’s it. I’m going to die of cuteness. You two are perfect.” Cathy looked like she was about ready to pinch their cheeks.

Chandler puffed up his chest and smiled. “Well, you know, I’ve been known to be downright adorable on occasion.”

“What are you planning on getting Joey?”

“The steak. Definitely the steak. It’s amazing. And their bearnaise is fantastic.” Chandler smiled. Lowell’s amazing. Intentionally including Joey in the conversation in a comfortable way. He’s like a good friend and a date all rolled into one. “If I were you, I’d go with the chicken parm. Their tomato sauce is almost good enough to serve to ma.”

“A high compliment. I guess I know what I’m ordering.”

“Course, you know, if you want the best sauce in all of New York City you’ll have to come to the apartment when Joey’s cooking. The man has seven sisters, all eight of them learned to cook at grandma’s hip, and Joey still makes the best sauce out of all of them.”

“Well that’s not true.”

“Yep. I think the definitive ranking is your grandma, your ma, then you.”

“According to who?”

“Your dad.”

“Really?”

“Now I definitely have to order the chicken if the man who makes the best sauce in Manhattan endorses it.”

“What can I get you all?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Well, Joey is exactly as amazing as described. Also: you are definitely right, 100% straight.”

Chandler had made a habit of walking Lowell home after every date. Lowell had offered to return the favour once, but Chandler had explained that he didn’t want his friends (who live across the hall) to find out that way. They deserved better than that and so did Lowell. So, until he got up the nerve to talk to them, they’d stick to routine. Lowell had taken it in stride, joked about being a dirty little secret, and then admitted that he thought it was sweet as hell that Chandler cared so much.

“He’s a good guy. You know when he moved in, he thought I was gay and didn’t bat an eye. I think his exact words were something along the line of: ‘Don’t worry, I’m totally okay with the gay thing’ followed up by some floundering about being okay with gay people in general when I asked him what gay thing.”

“I think that might actually be one of the cutest things I’ve ever heard about a straight man doing in my life. And that includes when John threw me a coming out party complete with cake.”

“Is John the one I met?”

“Yeah, he’s the one with the unfortunate affinity for suede fringe.”

“Right.”

“If the rest of your friends are even half as cool as Joey, we’ll be absolutely fine.”

“Yeah, it should be fine. Just gotta decide if I’m going to divide and conquer or get it over with all at once.”

“Speaking of, are you going to tell your parents? I know you said you don’t really speak to your dad but what about your mom?”

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea, with either parent.”

“Why not?”

“Okay so, here’s the thing. The situation with my parents is a little complicated. They got divorced when I was 9 because both of them were sleeping with the house boy.”

“That is not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah. My mom writes erotic romance novels and my dad is the star of his all gay burlesque Viva Las Gaygas. They’re both… a lot and I don’t think my mom ever really forgave my dad for being gay. So…. Kind of a complicated situation in which to announce that I am, in fact, attracted to men.”

“Okay. Wait. Where to start? First: Your dad is Helena Handbasket? ‘Cos I’ve seen her live and she is amazing. Second: I’m fairly sure Sarah has read all of your mom’s books. Third: how did I not know either of these things before? Fourth: I can see how that would make the whole thing more difficult.”

“Well, that’s a ‘already knows me pretty well so now I have to explain how my childhood completely fucked me up’ kind of story and not really something you tell on a first or second date.”

“That is fair. Completely fucked you up though?”

“I started smoking during their divorce, I have fear of commitment, I used to deny the very possibility that I could be gay with a vehemence reserved for denying a murder charge, I haven’t talked to my dad since I moved out, I barely speak to my mom, I use humor as a coping mechanism to hide my pain and discomfort, and I usually struggle to say any of this out loud because I can’t accept that I have feelings that matter too.”

“Okay. Completely fucked you up. Got it. Quick question: you say you can’t normally say any of this, why now?”

“I have no idea. I guess I just trust you.”

“Really?”

“And now I’m terrified I’ve said too much. I think I need to go drown myself in the East River now. I’ll see you later.” Chandler made to pull away as Lowell’s grip on his hand tightened and pulled him closer.

“Wait. Wait. It’s okay. I trust you too. This is fine. It’s a good thing. I’m glad you told me.” Lowell began taking exaggerated breaths to try to calm Chandler. “Thank-you for telling me.”

“Sorry. I’ve definitely got a lot more baggage than you thought you signed up for.”

“I initially thought I signed up for a straight man who was too awkward to refuse a date with another man and was going to stand me up. You’re doing just fine.”

“Still.”

“Nah. I’d say our baggage matches alright. No one would look at us funny at the airport anyways.”

“I love you.” Ah, yes. Two panic attacks in five minutes. Good call Chandler. Well done.

Then Chandler’s back is against a wall and he’s being kissed, and he doesn’t mind at all. Damn, Lowell is a really good kisser. Why don’t they kiss more often? It’s always amazing. “I love you too,” is gasped into his mouth and he swallows the words with another kiss.

Chandler pulls away briefly to gasp for breath and looks around. They’re already at Lowell’s door. Ideal. Chandler pulls the other man back in by his lapels for another mind-blowing kiss. It feels like hours but is probably only a few more minutes before Lowell pulls away and whispers the only four words that could make this night better:

“You wanna come up?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Okay what exactly is it you want to tell us Chandler?” Ross asked as he took a seat.

“Yeah, what’s the big deal?” Phoebe squished down next to Rachel on the couch.

Chandler glanced over at Joey, who smiled and nodded, before beginning, “it’s not really a big deal. It’s actually a really small deal. Hardly a deal at all.”

“Chan.”

“Right, sorry. I’m seeing someone-” Chandler didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before the questions start.

“Oh, that’s great Chandler, what’s she like?”

“Is that what you called us all together for?”

“What’s her name?”

He looks at the still silent form of Joey, who just nods. “His name is Lowell.”

The silence that falls is terrifying. Chandler wants to run. He almost does. If Joey wasn’t smiling at him like the proudest best friend in all the land he probably would.

“His name?” Bless Rachel for saying actual words. Chandler just nodded. “Are you gay?”

“No. I’m bisexual.” Maybe he should make a sign or something, so he wouldn’t have to explain it to a bunch of confused faces every time he used that word. “Still attracted to girls. Also attracted to guys.” He couldn’t help but add a defensive joke at the end, “it’s not like I could ever afford to be picky.”

“Now that’s not true. I’m pretty sure Lowell would pick you over a lot of other guys. _And_ you were the first person Shelly thought of to set him up with.”

“Thanks Joe.”

“Wait, why did Joey know before the rest of us?” Phoebe actually sounded a little hurt.

“I live with him.” Chandler said, like it answered everything. Fortunately, Phoebe nodded sagely, so she probably wasn’t offended anymore, right?

“I’m… I just realised I… I have to… I have to go to… go. Sorry.” Ross was halfway to the door with his coat over his arm.

“Ross.” Monica barely out of her seat when the door closed. “He probably just forgot something at work.”

“It’s okay Mon. I kind of figured he’d need a little time to come to terms with it.” Chandler shrugged looking down at his feet. He had. He’d hoped he was wrong, or that Ross would just come out and say that, but he’d figured. He hoped that was all it was. He wasn’t sure how he’d deal with losing his oldest friend over this.

“I’m sure you’re right. It’s kind of big news. He probably just doesn’t know how to handle it yet. That’s all.”

“Yeah Mon. Probably.”

“So, tell us about Lowell.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Hi mom.”

“Hello Chandler. Is something wrong?”

“Not really, kind of, maybe. Nothing wrong. Just news.”

“What kind of news is it Chandler?”

“It’s not a big deal it’s just…”

“It’s just what son?”

“I’m bi.” That’s right. Just blurt it out. Like a band-aid. Just like with Joey.

“Oh. Well thank-you for telling me dear. What brought this on?”

“I’ve been seeing this guy for about a month and it’s getting kind of serious and I figured you deserved to know even if we don’t talk all the time.”

“Ooh, a serious relationship. That’s exciting. What’s his name? What’s he like?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Hi Dad.”

“Chandler! To what do I owe this pleasure, has someone died?”

“Ha. I guess I deserved that.”

“What’s going on? You never call me. Or answer my calls. Or just generally talk to me.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I had a lot of things to come to terms with before I could… you know.”

“No. I understand.”

“Still. I’m sorry. I should have picked up the phone years ago.”

“You should have, but I understand why you didn’t. I’m just glad you did today.”

“I had something I wanted to tell you. You probably already know, but confirmation is good.”

“Confirmation is always good. Knowing my son is comfortable with who he is as a person is even better.”

“I think I am. I knew in college, but I recently reached a point where I could tell people.”

“I take it you’re seeing someone?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“That’s how I got comfortable enough.”

“That makes sense.”

“Do you want to say the words?”

“I do. I’m bisexual.”

“How does it feel?”

“Honestly? Better. I feel less like I’m trying to shove myself inside of a box while overcompensating for the fact that I didn’t come in the box to start with.”

“That is something I can agree with completely. So, tell me about this person who’s got you feeling comfortable in your own skin.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Chandler walked into his apartment and saw Ross sitting at the island with Joey, he almost turned back around. He hadn’t seen the man since he’d come out two weeks ago and he wasn’t sure that Ross would even want to see him.

“Hey Chan! How was work?” Well, no running now, Joey saw him.

“Well, you know, it was truly scintillating stuff. I mean, I could write epic poems to the great joy that is: data processing.”

“Hey Chandler.”

“Hey Ross.”

Joey caught Chandler’s eye with a question. When Chandler nodded, he got up. “Well, I’m going to let you two talk.” The silence stretched and they could both hear the door to the girl’s apartment close.

“So… what’s up?” Chandler rubbed at the back of his neck as he glanced up at Ross before returning his stare to his own shoes.

“We got a whole new skeleton at the museum. It’s an iguanodon.”

“Cool. Cool.”

“Anything new with you?”

“We got a new kind of pens at work. Much smoother. Makes the whole job easier.”

“That’s good.”

“Yep.”

Silence. Chandler would almost rather not see Ross for a few months than deal with this. Maybe he should have just run while he had the chance.

“So… you’re bisexual huh?”

“Yep.”

“When did that happen?”

“College.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure to start with, then I wasn’t ready, then I was in denial, then I was worried about your reaction, then you divorced your lesbian wife.”

“That makes sense, actually.”

“I thought so.”

“So that time in Atlantic City.”

“Knew he was a guy the whole time.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“I’m sorry it took so long to tell you.”

“No. No. I understand. I mean, it took me two weeks to come around as it was and that was with Joey helping me get my head on straight. Had you told me before it could have gone so much worse. Besides, you weren’t ready. And that’s okay.”

“How much did Joey coach you?”

“He had slides.”

“Oh wow.”

“I get why you told him first.”

“Yeah.”

“So… foosball?”


End file.
